pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Earthquake
Earthquake is -type move introduced in Generation I. It has been TM26 since Generation I. In Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee!, it is available as TM41. Description |Tough but useless vs. flying foes.}} |A powerful quake, but has no effect on flying foes.}} |An earthquake that strikes all Pokémon in battle excluding the user.}} |The user sets off an earthquake that hits all Pokémon in battle.}} |The user sets off an earthquake that strikes those around it.}} |The user sets off an earthquake that strikes every Pokémon around it.}} |The user sets off a powerful strike, hitting all the Pokémon around it.}} Effect In battle Earthquake does damage to the target. If Earthquake is used and the target is underground due to using Dig, Earthquake will do double the damage. If Grassy Terrain is in effect, Earthquake's damage will be cut in half. In a Double Battle, Earthquake targets all Pokémon around the user. In a Triple Battle, Earthquake only targets Pokémon that are adjacent to the user. Earthquake has no effect on Flying-type Pokémon and Pokémon with the ability Levitate. Learnset By leveling up |||||46 ( )|46|46|STAB='}} |||||46 ( )|46 ( ) 53 ( )|53|STAB='}} |40|41|41|37|40|40|39|STAB='}} |47|48|51|45|50|50|47|STAB='}} / |31|36|36|29|39|39 ( ) 34 ( )|34|STAB='}} / |36|41|45|33|47|47 ( ) 40 ( )|40|STAB='}} / |36|41|45|33|47|47 ( ) 40 ( )|40|STAB='}} / ||55|52|49|56|56 ( ) 45 ( )|45|STAB='}} / ||65|58|49|62|62 ( ) 48 ( )|48|STAB='}} / ||31|36|33|33|33|33|STAB='}} / ||35|42|36|36|36|36|STAB='}} / ||||37|37|47|37|STAB='}} / ||||40|40 ( ) 46 ( )|46|46|STAB='}} ||49|49|46|46|46 ( ) 43 ( )|43|STAB='}} / ||50|50|41|46|46|46|STAB='}} / ||56|56|47|54|54|54|STAB='}} / ||62|61|47|54|54|54}} / |||46|46|46|46 ( ) 48 ( )|48|STAB='}} / |||52|52|52|52 ( ) 51 ( )|51|STAB='}} / |||35|41|45 ( ) 40 ( )|40|40|STAB='}} / |||37|49|57 ( ) 46 ( )|46|46|STAB='}} ||||73|73 ( ) 55 ( )|55 ( ) 33 ( )|33|STAB='}} / ||||||33|33|STAB='}} / ||||||33|33|STAB='}} / |||31|39|39|39 ( ) 32 ( )|32|STAB='}} / |||36|45|45|45 ( ) 34 ( )|34|STAB='}} |||35|35|35|35|35|STAB='}} / ||||32|32|32|1|STAB='}} ||||37|37|37|37|STAB='}} ||||40|40|40|40|STAB='}} / ||||49|62|62 ( ) 48 ( )|48|STAB='}} / ||||40|40 ( ) 46 ( )|46|46|STAB='}} |||||33|33|33|STAB='}} / |||||36|36|36|STAB='}} / |||||43|43|53|STAB='}} / |||||48|48|48|STAB='}} / |||||54|54|54|STAB='}} / |||||45|45|50|STAB='}} / |||||50|50|54|STAB='}} / |||||55|55|49|STAB='}} ||||||49|49|STAB=}} / ||||||57|57|STAB='}} ||||||60|1}} / ||||||44|44}} / ||||||47|47}} / ||||||55|55|STAB='}} |||||||38|STAB='}} |||||||47|STAB='}} By breeding | |||}} By TM / |||TM26|TM26|TM26|TM26|TM26}} / |TM26|TM26|TM26|TM26|TM26|TM26|TM26}} |TM26|TM26|TM26|TM26|TM26|TM26|TM26}} |TM26|TM26|TM26|TM26|TM26|TM26|TM26}} |TM26|TM26|TM26|TM26|TM26|TM26|TM26}} |TM26|TM26|TM26|TM26|TM26|TM26|TM26|STAB='}} / |||||||TM26}} |TM26|TM26|TM26|TM26|TM26|TM26|TM26|STAB='}} / |||||||TM26}} / |TM26|TM26|TM26|TM26|TM26|TM26|TM26|STAB='}} / |TM26|TM26|TM26|TM26|TM26|TM26|TM26|STAB='}} |TM26|TM26|TM26|TM26|TM26|TM26|TM26|STAB='}} / |||||||TM26|STAB='}} |TM26|TM26|TM26|TM26|TM26|TM26|TM26|STAB='}} / |||||||TM26|STAB='}} |||TM26|TM26|TM26|TM26|TM26}} |||TM26|TM26|TM26|TM26|TM26}} |TM26|TM26|TM26|TM26|TM26|TM26|TM26}} / |TM26|TM26|TM26|TM26|TM26|TM26|TM26}} |TM26|TM26|TM26|TM26|TM26|TM26|TM26}} |TM26|TM26|TM26|TM26|TM26|TM26|TM26}} |TM26|TM26|TM26|TM26|TM26|TM26|TM26}} / |TM26|TM26|TM26|TM26|TM26|TM26|TM26|STAB='}} / |||||||TM26}} / |TM26|TM26|TM26|TM26|TM26|TM26|TM26|STAB='}} / |||||||TM26}} / |TM26|TM26|TM26|TM26|TM26|TM26|TM26|STAB='}} / |||||||TM26}} / |TM26|TM26|TM26|TM26|TM26|TM26|TM26}} / |TM26|TM26|TM26|TM26|TM26|TM26|TM26}} / |TM26|TM26|TM26|TM26|TM26|TM26|TM26|STAB='}} / |||||||TM26}} |TM26|TM26|TM26|TM26|TM26|TM26|TM26|STAB='}} |TM26|TM26|TM26|TM26|TM26|TM26|TM26|STAB='}} / |||||||TM26}} |||TM26|TM26|TM26|TM26|TM26}} |||TM26|TM26|TM26|TM26|TM26}} |TM26|TM26|TM26|TM26|TM26|TM26|TM26}} / |TM26|TM26|TM26|TM26|TM26|TM26|TM26|STAB='}} / |TM26|TM26|TM26|TM26|TM26|TM26|TM26|STAB='}} |||TM26|TM26|TM26|TM26|TM26}} |TM26|TM26|TM26|TM26|TM26|TM26|TM26}} |||TM26|TM26|TM26|TM26|TM26}} |TM26|TM26|TM26|TM26|TM26|TM26|TM26}} / |||TM26|TM26|TM26|TM26|TM26}} / ||TM26|TM26|TM26|TM26|TM26|TM26}} |TM26|TM26|TM26|TM26|TM26|TM26|TM26}} / |||TM26|TM26|TM26|TM26|TM26}} |||TM26|TM26|TM26|TM26|TM26}} |TM26|TM26|TM26|TM26|TM26|TM26|TM26}} ||TM26|TM26|TM26|TM26|TM26|TM26}} ||TM26|TM26|TM26|TM26|TM26|TM26}} ||TM26|TM26|TM26|TM26|TM26|TM26}} ||TM26|TM26|TM26|TM26|TM26|TM26}} ||TM26|TM26|TM26|TM26|TM26|TM26}} / ||TM26|TM26|TM26|TM26|TM26|TM26|STAB='}} / ||TM26|TM26|TM26|TM26|TM26|TM26|STAB='}} / ||TM26|TM26|TM26|TM26|TM26|TM26}} / ||TM26|TM26|TM26|TM26|TM26|TM26}} |||TM26|TM26|TM26|TM26|TM26}} / |||TM26|TM26|TM26|TM26|TM26}} |||TM26|TM26|TM26|TM26|TM26}} / |||TM26|TM26|TM26|TM26|TM26|STAB='}} / ||TM26|TM26|TM26|TM26|TM26|TM26|STAB='}} |||TM26|TM26|TM26|TM26|TM26}} |||TM26|TM26|TM26|TM26|TM26}} / ||TM26|TM26|TM26|TM26|TM26|TM26}} / ||TM26|TM26|TM26|TM26|TM26|TM26}} ||TM26|TM26|TM26|TM26|TM26|TM26}} ||TM26|TM26|TM26|TM26|TM26|TM26}} / ||TM26|TM26|TM26|TM26|TM26|TM26}} / ||TM26|TM26|TM26|TM26|TM26|TM26|STAB='}} / ||TM26|TM26|TM26|TM26|TM26|TM26|STAB='}} ||TM26|TM26|TM26|TM26|TM26|TM26}} / |||TM26|TM26|TM26|TM26|TM26}} ||TM26|TM26|TM26|TM26|TM26|TM26|STAB='}} ||TM26|TM26|TM26|TM26|TM26|TM26|STAB='}} ||TM26|TM26|TM26|TM26|TM26|TM26}} |||TM26|TM26|TM26|TM26|TM26}} |||TM26|TM26|TM26|TM26|TM26}} Gallery Earthquake depicted in Generation I |games3 = Earthquake III.png Earthquake depicted in Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald, FireRed and LeafGreen |games4 = Earthquake IV.png Earthquake depicted in Diamond, Pearl, Platinum, HeartGold and SoulSilver |games6 = Earthquake VI.png Earthquake depicted in X, Y, Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire |games7 = Earthquake VII.png Earthquake depicted in Sun, Moon, Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon Earthquake(Let's Go).PNG Earthquake depicted in Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! |anime1 = Misty Togepi Metronome Earthquake.png Earthquake being used by Togepi via Metronome |anime2 = Ash Phanpy Earthquake.png Earthquake being used by Ash's Phanpy |anime3 = Guy Loudred Earthquake.png Earthquake being used by Guy's Loudred Guy Exploud Earthquake.png Earthquake being used by Guy's Exploud Norman Slaking Earthquake.png Earthquake being used by Norman's Slaking Nero Earthquake.png Earthquake being used by Nero |manga1 = Digler Earthquake.png Earthquake being used by Digler Giovanni's Nidoking Earthquake.png Earthquake being used by Giovanni's Nidoking |manga3 = Tucker's Charizard Earthquake.PNG Earthquake being used by Tucker's Charizard |manga4 = Thorton's Ursaring Earthquake Adventures.PNG Earthquake being used by Thorton's Ursaring Byron's Onix Earthquake.png Earthquake being used by Byron's Onix Heatran DPA Earthquake.png Earthquake being used by Heatran |other1 = MeleeVenusaur.png Earthquake depicted in Super Smash Bros. Melee |other2 = Earthquake(Let's Go).PNG }} Category:Moves with a base power of 100